Total Chaos
by Darth Franky
Summary: kotor A.U based on a challenge by a good friend: write a fic where the exile does not go back to the jedi council after malachor V but goes into the unknown regions with revan, can be before or during events of kotor. first kotor fic
1. unjedi like

* * *

A/N

This came to me a while back I and I always enjoy making fun of Bastila a bit so I figured I'd throw in an AU character that could REALLY get on her nerves. This was meant to be more angsty but so far it's not really when it could be. Oh well. R&R if you've got time and just a fore warning that I'm a really slow writer so I don't usually do longer fics. So updates may be slow.

Disclaimer: all hail Lucas he owns all, making money I am not, I only wish I was, don't sue me it would be a waste of your money not mine because I don't have any

* * *

I curled tighter in the cramped storage compartment that had been home for the last few days. A word of advice to anyone not wanting to get themselves shot, do not I repeat do not stow away on a republic military ship. Especially if there are Jedi aboard. It simply never goes well.

Masking my presence constantly from the Jedi had exhausted me and I hoped we would reach our destination soon. Because what was bad now would be made much worse if I was discovered. Listening closely I let my senses flow outwards through the room looking for occupants. My entire body ached and I really wanted to get out and stretch even if only for a few minutes. Taking every precaution I slowly opened the door to the tiny cramped storage area I'd somehow managed to fit into.

"So far, so good" I thought to myself as I slowly uncurled; now all I have to worry about is getting back in which could be a problem. I grinned at the thought, surely I hadn't gained any weight in my stay aboard the 'Endar Spire' so I shouldn't have too much of an issue.

The door slid open and I scrambled to close the hatch on the compartment. Fumbling with the handle I lost my balance and went tumbling out of the compartment landing unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. I froze when I glanced up and saw a mildly attractive yet somewhat scruffy looking republic officer staring back at me.

"What the hell!" he yelled pulling out his blaster. "You just stay right there!"

I bolted for the door as he triggered the lockdown system, from a consol on the wall. An alarm went off followed by a computerized voice "Intruder, intruder! Security to wing 3 level 4! Lock down commencing." I dove head long through the rapidly closing door, rolling to my feet I took off running. Sprinting as fast as I could I cut into a side corridor and picked a random room on the left.

I pressed the controls to open the door. Nothing. Trying not to panic I pulled the plate covering the wiring away and displaced a few circuits. The door slid open and I ducked in jamming it closed behind me. Resting my head on the cool surface of the heavy metal door, the hair on the back of my neck began to prickle. I had a very good idea that if I wanted to continue to believe I was safe and hadn't picked quite possibly the worst room to lock myself into then I wouldn't want to turn around.

"I'm assuming you're the cause of all this commotion" haughtily stated a voice to my left. A voice I recognized all to well.

Padawan Shan.

I turned to face her and found myself facing seven Jedi including Bastila. She regarded me coolly then her eyes flashed in recognition.

"Karmanta?" she questioned suddenly looking unsure. I watched uneasily as nearly all of the Jedi reached subconsciously for there lightsabers. I'm no coward but seven to one is kind of pushing it, especially since I'm little more than a decent fighter.

"Traitor!" snarled a Jedi to my left igniting her saber. The deep blue blade bathed the darkened room in rich color shadowing all of our features. Nervous as I was, the hum of the deadly blade was soothing, although the thought of a weapon of any sort being soothing disheartened me. "What a monster I've become" I thought. Glancing around I saw Bastila wince slightly as if I'd projected the thought for the whole room to hear, but she seemed to be the only one, for none of the others wore expressions of compassion but barley tolerated disdain or outright loathing.

"Some Jedi." I mused.

She held up a hand in a passive gesture, "Lana put your weapon away, she is no threat, to kill her would be an act worthy of the Sith."

"But…"

"That's an order Lana." stated Bastila her voice dropping dangerously.

She sounded tired poor girl. Nothing like the energetic outgoing and not to mention friendly 13 year old I remembered. But it had been seven years. Seven very long very taxing years. She turned back to me and her eyes spoke volumes. Behind the pompous attitude and harsh words was a girl who'd seen to much, and grown up to fast, a girl who very likely suffered guilt for every life taken, saw it as blood on her own hands. She'd shut everything out in fear of getting it ripped away and was now alone. It was the same detached look I'd seen in the mirror nearly everyday for the last seven years.

The doors sparked and slid open causing all eight of us to jump. A small army of republic troops followed by "scruffy", the same solider that had started the lock down procedures. I stiffened as the safeties on the blasters that each trooper carried were switched off in unison. I couldn't help but wonder if that was rehearsed. Watching them carefully I slowly backed away not really caring how incriminating it was, I simply was not comfortable with blasters in the hands of trigger happy soldiers, who more than likely thought I was still a Sith, and wouldn't be to upset if they splattered my brains across the walls. I started to explain the fact that I was not a Sith and conveniently leave out the "anymore", when the ship lurched to a halt, throwing all of us off our feet. Alarms blared and the troops all scattered to there stations. Just as I regained my footing the ship shuddered violently and somewhere in the distance explosions could be heard.

"We have to get to the bridge" yelled one of the Jedi, stating the obvious as usual. Bastila turned and said lowly "You're welcome to come with us, just stay out of the way." I nodded in understanding, she didn't trust me but that was fine because I didn't trust her either.

As we made our way through the halls, the soldiers parted to stay out of our way while they scurried to their command stations. I eyed a consol warily as we neared; it was sparking and making ominous hissing sounds. Lana, the Jedi who'd been so intent on killing me skirted around it to get to the heavy security door. The consol made three more high pitched shrieks then began to smoke.

"Take cover!" I yelled tackling Bastila to the floor, the consol exploded shooting tendrils of brilliant blue electricity into Lana and two other Jedi who'd been near the door when the consol exploded. They fell to the ground dead.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bastila as we both got to our feet.

"Besides the crushed ribcage, I will be just fine." She said grinning slightly.

"I choose to ignore that" I shot back "Besides I don't weigh any more than you do!" She didn't reply as we passed the three bodies. "Now there are five." I thought sadly.

We kept going. I'd never realized how big this ship actually was, which could stem from being in a storage compartment the entire time I've been aboard. A door to our right slid open and I whirled dropping into a defensive stance. Three dark Jedi their cloaks billowing behind them entered flanked by Sith troopers. I drew my saber, as did the other Jedi in the party.

"Bastila get to the escape pods! We'll take care of them!" yelled an older Jedi, likely a master as he engaged the veiled Jedi in front of him. Someone grabbed my arm and I whirled punching them in the face.

"Oh!" yelled Bastila. "I tink uh boke ma nosth!" she screamed at me her hands over the lower portion of her face.

"Your nosth?" I questioned trying desperately not to burst out laughing, because I wanted to keep all my limbs attached to my body.

"Yes mah nosth, you schutta!" she screamed looking even more angry than before as we stepped through a door into another hallway. Raising one hand she proceeded to heal it with tendrils of the force. I winced slightly her nose wasn't broken but it did look painful.

"Control your emotions young Padawan" I said as we made our way towards the bridge. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." I intoned attempting to calm her down. She turned to me anger sparking in her eyes, "You dare mock the wisdom of those wiser than you?" she snapped defensively.

"Uh huh, I don't like the council. I never have and I never will."

"Well that explains why you fell!" she snarled angrily.

"Don't presume that you know everything Bastila, you know nothing!"

"I know enough" she stated hotly "You followed Revan in the wars then into unknown space, and you fell. Simple."

"I-"

"Now that Revan is dead here you are, crawling back to the council with you're tail tucked between you're legs to much of a coward to choose a side and stay there!"

The ship shuddered again rocking dangerously. The Sith wouldn't wait much longer.

"We don't have time for this." I sighed suddenly tired.

"Let's get to the bridge so you can do that thing you do, and buy us some time."

"Very well, but I don't intend to remain in you're company for any longer than is necessary" said Bastila walking away from me.

"Completely mutual" I muttered glaring at the back of her head.

* * *

Walking on to the bridge I was met with deep sorrow. Most of the people who were here would not make it out alive. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Bastila left me standing stupidly in the center of the room and went to talk with the first officer. I wandered around staying out of the way, observing the crew work together against overwhelming odds. It was encouraging and spoke volumes about the heart of the Republic.

She returned looking even more tired if that was possible.

"I can't concentrate here, we're going to the escape pod bay, we'll stay as long as we can and give others a chance to evacuate."

"This 'we' is staying right here, you don't want to be around me longer than necessary. Remember?" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. I knew it was childish but I couldn't help it, I don't 'crawl' back to anyone especially the Jedi.

"Oh honestly!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "You've got to be the most frustrating…, never mind!"

"You can stay here, I really don't care!"

"No I'm coming with you, I'd hate to miss the opportunity to annoy you more" grinning evilly I followed her as she stalked angrily away.

She let out a stream of curses in several different languages that made the surrounding crewmembers stare in awe.

Smirking I called out loud enough to be heard by most of the crew on the bridge, "Why, Bastila do you actually know what that means, because it's not very becoming of a Jedi!"

She didn't even dignify my comment with an answer, she simply kept on walking.

* * *

'Scruffy', or as I now knew him 'Carth Onasi' turned out to be the most paranoid annoying prick I've ever met. In a monumental sense. He was **really** annoying.

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'?" I yelled at him.

"I mean no you are not going in the same escape pod as Bastila" he stated evenly.

"Trust me I'm not looking forward to it either-"

"Hey!-"

"-but I'm not going to take a separate pod that could be used for another group of people" I glared at him, this guy was just asking for it.

"I guess that makes sense…" he said pushing his hair back with one hand.

"We really should be going-" started Bastila, she was interrupted as the ship lurched.

"Okay, get out of here" said 'scruffy' waving his hand in the general direction of the escape pods.

"Aren't you coming?" asked somewhat concerned.

He motioned towards the monitor life sign monitor; two green dots were making their way steadily in this direction.

"Not while they're out there"

I smiled as I closed the hatch on the pod, maybe he wasn't so bad.

FIN


	2. taris just ain't ready for us

disclaimer

i own nothing cuz if i did i'd be rich and hire someone to write this

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

We hit Taris hard. The impact flung me forward against the safety belt, popping my shoulders back unnaturally far, I grimaced as we skidded to a halt my arms would heal but for the time it was quite painful to even consider lifting my hands above my head. I carefully unhooked my safety belt and moved across the pod. Bastila was conscious but she seemed slightly dazed. Her eyes were wide and unfocused and her breathing was abnormally shallow.

"Bastila" I said softly tapping her arm.

"Hey, 'O high and mighty Jedi princess" I said louder shaking her slightly, I wasn't above carrying her out of this cesspit but not if she could go on her own.

"Hmmm? O sorry, the crash shook me up a little" she replied shaking her head slightly. I for one was glad she didn't hear the bit about the Jedi princess, she still had a very swollen nose and I was in no mood to remind her that she was mad at me.

"Well come on. We need to get out of here" I stated rather blandly. The last thing I wanted to do was get caught by the Sith. That would be even worse than the Jedi, much worse.

Crawling over to the hatch I was about to open it when I heard voices. I looked towards Bastila who looked as stunned as I felt. I pulled my lightsaber off my belt and turned back to Bastila.

"Are you armed" I whispered she shook her head no.

"Sith" I swore angrily "you had a lightsaber" I hissed trying to keep my voice down.

"Note the word "had" in your sentence" she snarled back, glaring angrily at me.

"What!" I asked icily "I'm not the one who can loose their lightsaber in an escape pod!"

Suddenly a creaking sound came from the hatch; it was slowly being pried open from the outside. It crumpled and the edge was grasped by a grimy hand, I tensed and took a more aggressive battle stance than usual, whoever these people where they where not taking me out without a fight. Bastila noted the Sith battle stance, sending her disapproval through her icy gaze. I ignored her and concentrated on the hatch.

Suddenly it popped open with a sickening squelching sound. The most disgusting creature I'd ever seen stared back at me its beady eyes glinting it looked from me to Bastila and licked its lips.

"My, my, what do we-"I didn't bother letting him finish simply letting my crimson blade score through his head. Using the force I pushed the body away from the pod and force jumped out landing safely on the ground outside the pod. About 10 people and aliens surrounded me and more flocked around the pod, one near the pod went flying as Bastila force pushed him back, then sprung lightly out onto the ground. This didn't look good I was exhausted, and I assumed Bastila had been using battle meditation even as we had made our way to the bridge, so it was likely she was in no better condition than I, plus the lovely little fact that she was unarmed…

Raising my blade I countered savagely as an alien swept his vibroblade around in a strike that could've taken my head off, but I was no longer in the path of the lightly humming blade. Stepping to my left I brought my saber around slicing efficiently through his neck. The corpse dropped to my feet with a dull thud. I took on two more, dispatching them with detachment etched deeply into my features. Glancing to Bastila who was doing nowhere near as well as I was. I began to wade through the attackers in her direction, when 3 more aliens showed up but these guys didn't have vibroblades. They had heavy repeating blasters.

They began to fire at me and Bastila, and as I deflected the bolts grim realization took hold. The blasters were set to stun. They wanted to take us alive.

"Well, they can try" I thought annoyedly, there was **no **way these thugs were capturing me.

Bastila was trying vainly to fight and dodge the blaster fire that peppered around her. I watched helplessly as she went down under the heavy fire. Still deflecting blaster bolts I made my way towards her.

I was so focused on the fighting I didn't even hear the sizzling crackle that my lightsaber omitted. I looked down startled as my blade flickered off then was back on again instantly.

"Do not start this" I muttered, slowly retracing my steps away from Bastila. There was nothing I could do for her if I was captured as well. As if in response my saber began to smoke, and grew hot to the touch. I threw it at the nearest thug, and it blew up sending metal shrapnel into his chest.

"Piece of crap" I growled darkly, of course it would explode when I actually needed it. Whirling I took off into the darkness. I would get her back but it was pointless to even try weaponless.

I quickly lost them, which could be in part that they seemed reluctant to follow me very far. That made me uneasy, because I had no idea what they were so afraid of.

I slowed my pace to a fast walk staying to the dimly lit areas away from the menacing dark corners and shadows. The darkness around me sent nervous adrenaline strait to my brain, urging me to run. All my senses amplified, except for my sight. I wasn't afraid of the dark but it was natural to shy away from what can't be seen.

Stopping Icalmed myself, pulling the force around me like a protective shield. Scoffing at my own cowardice I made my way towards a large heavy gate, surrounded on both sides by high walls topped with wire. I got the feeling that it was more a wall to keep things out than to keep anything in.

I looked around suddenly wary, if someone who lived down in this dump would take the time to build a wall they must have had a very good reason. Approaching the gate cautiously I noticed the ragged grimy man standing stiffly on the other side. I rapped lightly on one of the rusty metal bars, and he jumped in surprise.

"What? How? I mean who are you?" He stammered looking nervous.

"Calm down" said holding up my hands in a non-threatening manner. "I'm not armed and I've got the distinct feeling that there's something hunting me" I said glancing over my shoulder to emphasize my point. Although I wasn't sure if I was being hunted or not I'd been edgy since I got clear of those thugs.

"Well it's very likely that you're being followed by rakgouls, and I would love to help you but you could be infected so I can't risk letting you inside the village" he shook his head sadly. "Good luck offworlder" he said turning back around.

"Wait, infected?" I questioned suddenly not very happy. "How do you become infected?" I asked a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You have to be bitten or scratched by a rakgoul" he said sighing sadly. "Then your body will slowly mutate into one of those flesh eating monsters, there is no cure"

"What do these rakgoul things look like?" I asked thinking of the thugs, they had certainly acted like monsters.

"Like that!" he said pointing over my shoulder, then backing away from the gate. The fear rolling in waves off this man was nauseating; these people must live in constant terror of these creatures.

I turned and saw 2 ghostly mottled gray skinned mutants loping towards me. I reached down to my belt for the comforting weapon that usually rested there. But my lightsaber was not there, it dawned on me that in my momentary panic I'd blissfully forgotten that I was weaponless.

Whirling back to the gate, I clawed at the solid metal. "You're just going to let them kill me!" I screamed at the man.

"They're to close! I can't open the gate!" he said sadly, he sounded sincere but that was hardly any condolence.

I felt the anger fill me, giving me strength. I knew deep down it was wrong to rely on my anger to fuel me but that was hardly an issue. Whirling I pulled the force around me yet again and felt the energy crackle from my finger tips. I could almost feel my iris shift color as I let loose with a barrage of force lightning striking both of the mutants. One went flying landing heavily on its side never to rise again. The other slid to a stop screaming in agony its body convulsing before it fell silent.

My fingers still sparking I turned back to the gate. Meeting the gazes of 3 or 4 terrified outcasts, I smiled evilly.

"Now about that gate..."

fin

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

love it? hate it? don't care? it would be like an awesome birthday present for reveiws... lol


End file.
